Boda ShinMomo
by Lovino Holt
Summary: Pues el titulo lo dice todo, la boda de Shinsou y Monoma.


Boda Shinmomo

Era el gran día, al fin y después de cinco años de relación se iban a casar Shinsou y Monoma, para nadie era sorpresa su relación ni que terminaran viviendo juntos y en la misma agencia, se complementaban muy bien dentro y fuera de las batallas.

Pero lo que si fue sorpresa para todos fue que Shinsou llamara gritando a Deku pidiendo su ayuda por no haber como pedirle matrimonio a su rubio novio, Deku no pudo evitar reírse y decirle que fue a su casa, que Todoroki y él lo ayudarían. Y es que ellos se habían casado nada más graduarse, no les importo Endeavor, no les importo nada, solo fueron directo al registro y firmaron, Todoroki le dio el anillo un meses después en un plato de katsudon, muy romántico según Deku.

Shinsou ya estaba en el registro esperando a Monoma, vestía un traje negro con la camisa lila y una corbata morada, iba a acompañado de Deku quien llevaba un traje verde y Todoroki quien llevaba uno azul marino.

 _Esa noche Shinsou se apareció en el apartamento de los otros héroes, llevaba un anillo de plata con tres pequeños diamantes, pero solo eso, estaba algo desesperado por que amaba a Monoma y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, no solo como novios eternos si no como esposos, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer para sorprenderlo._

 _Todoroki le sugirió que se lo pidiera después de alguna misión pero Deku tuvo una mejor idea, y esa fue la que a Shinsou mas le gusto._

Monoma ya iba retrasado al registro y todo por culpa de un robo que se le atravesó, no dudo en hacer su trabajo y salvar a la pobre viejita y a su bolso, pero por media hora iba retrasado, el llevaba un traje negro diferente al de su traje de héroe y una camisa naranja claro, una corbata lila igual que Shinsou y ese día sonreía más sinceramente de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Itsuka Kendo lo esperaba ya junto a Shinsou en el registro, no le extrañaban esos retrasos pues eran héroes pero el pelimorado ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

 _Monoma presentía que algo se tramaba Shinsou cuando lo invito a ver la lluvia de estrellas esa noche, tomaron el tren para irse a las afueras de la ciudad para que nada ni nadie interrumpiera la vista y ahí, en la madrugada, entre fragmentos de meteoro cayendo y luciérnagas en el pasto Shinsou le pidió matrimonio._

 _No dudo nada en contestar que si y tomándolo de su bufanda que llevaba ese día lo beso en los labios sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus rostros, se separaron sonriendo y riendo tontamente se dieron pequeños besitos._

Los padres de ambos novios llegaron cuando aun Monoma no llegaba, el padre de Shinsou iba de traje negro y corbata roja, su madre llevaba un vestido lila y zapatos de tacón bajo, mientras que los padre de Monoma llevaban tonos amarillos y naranjas.

 _Cuando contaron la noticia de que se iban casar lo hicieron en una reunión en su departamento una semana después, estaban algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela y sus padres, ahí fue cuando Monoma grito que Shinsou le había pedido matrimonio y enseño su maravilloso anillos, todos los felicitaron, el papá de Shinsou lloro junto a Deku y la mama de Monoma haciendo reír un poco al Shinsou el ver así a su familia y amigos._

Y después de mucho correr al fin Monoma vio a todos fuera de las oficinas, al atravesar la calle se quedó parado viendo a su futuro esposo, se veía demasiado bien, sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas de los que ya las llevaba por tanto correr y el gritito de sorpresa de Itsuka alertó a todos.

Los ojos de Neito y Hitoshi hicieron conexión y se quedaron en silencio, para Shinsou su casi esposo se veía perfecto, algo desarreglado su traje por correr pero perfecto.

Todoroki aviso que debían entrar y casarse antes de que el juez pasara esa cita para otro día y así todos entraron, el rubio y el pelimorado tomados de las manos. La firma fue rápida y después de eso y de darse los anillos y un corto beso que los dejo con ganas de más salieron ya casados.

De ahí fueron a su departamento pues harían una pequeña fiesta, solo los que estuvieron en ese momento, no es como si los ahora esposos fueran muy sociales y era un milagro que Shinsou al ser tan introvertido se haya llevado tan bien con Deku.

Pero la mejor fiesta fue ya que todos se habían ido, cuando al fin se quedaron solos, cerraron la puerta con llave, sacaron a sus gatos de la habitación y cayeron a la cama entre risas y besos cortos.

Monoma fue el que se sentó sobre las caderas de Shinsou y quito su camisa lentamente, dejando ver un conjunto de lencería negra, al ver eso el pelimorado o puso esperar más y lo ayudo quitándole los pantalones viendo como las largas y torneadas piernas de su esposo eran cubiertas por unas medias negras.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, solo se veían con las espiraciones ya agitadas por la excitación de lo que iba pasar, el rubio fue quien corto la tensión besando los labios de su esposo dejando que pusiera sus manos en su trasero haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran, entre besos hambrientos la ropa de Shinsou quedo tirada en algún lugar de la habitación.

El ojimorado fue quien decidió cambiar la posición para así poder delinear con sus labios todo el cuerpo de su rubio esposo, este quedo con la espala en el colchón dejando que el pelimorado le hiciera lo que quisiera aunque el también tocando y sacándole suspiros. Los labios se Hitoshi bajaron a su cuelo en donde dejo pequeñas marcas rojas y de ahí a los pezones que estaban cubiertos por la lencería, lamio aun por encina de la tela sintiendo como se ponían duros y como el rubio arqueaba su espalda buscando más, después de haber lamido y estimulado los dos decidió quitar lo que le impedía tomar la suave piel de su esposo.

Bajo por su vientre dejando un rastro de besos y marcas hasta el excitado pene de Neito, pero evadió ese toque que tanto anhelaba el otro, en su lugar recorrió sus muslos con sus manos y después con sus labios, sintiendo como se estremecía Neito debajo de él; y después de haber quitado las medias lentamente decidió quitar de una vez la panty del rubio.

Después de eso Shinsou quito su bóxer y tomando algo de lubricante de la mesa de noche empezó a prepararlo, hubiera querido que todo fuera un poco más lento poro la excitación superaba por mucho su paciencia que normalmente tenia, pero no era el único en esas condiciones, Monoma ya quería dentro a su esposo por lo que cambio de nuevo la posición quedando montado en el, no dudo en auto penetrarse aunque aún no estuviera lo suficiente dilatado.

Se quedaron un momento así, recuperando la respiración y esperando que el cuerpo del rubio se acostumbrara y dejara de doler para poder pasar al placer, las manos de Hitoshi se fijaron en las caderas de su esposo y así empezaron las embestidas, Neito se movía sobre le pelimorado al mismo ritmo que este levantaba sus caderas para llegar más profundo.

Cuando ambos estaban en el límite se besaron, Monoma se separó del beso solo para soltar un agudo gemido y venirse ente los dos mientras que Hitoshi al sentir la estrechez del otro se vino dentro con un gruñido entremezclado con el nombre de su rubio.

Neito se dejó car sobre el otro héroe sonriendo e intentando controlar su respiración, el ojimorado salió de él y se acomodaron en la cama uno frente al otro, entre besos y palabras cariñosas se durmieron entrelazando sus manos.

Su luna de miel seria en nueva Zelanda, tres días pues no querían descuidar mucho su trabajo, salieron corriendo a la mañana siguiente, apenas y pudieron abordar el avión por lo tarde que se despertaron.

Ya en el avión no pudieron contener su risa de felicidad y se acomodaron para el viaje, al llegar a nueva Zelanda, recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron al hotel Skycity Grand Hotel, tenían la suite presidencial regalo de los padres de Monoma.

Solo dejaron las maletas y Shinsou acorralo a Monoma en la pared besándolo apasionadamente, tenían que aprovechar toda la habitación en esa semana que estrían ahí. Ese día lo hicieron en todos los ligares que pudieron, la bañera, la cama, los sillones, donde pudieran y al final ambos no se podían mover por tanta acción física.

Salieron a conocer tres días después y a comprar recuerdos para sus familias, era un país tranquilo y eso les gustó mucho, además la atención del hotel era excelente, ninguna mirada por estar de amorosos cadi todo el día, al regresar siguieron en sus trabajos como héroes, solo que con la diferencia de ahora vivir juntos.

Fin


End file.
